Concussion
by Yuuki-Neechan
Summary: From the point of view of an injured detective. There is another case but one of the detective's is injured, can the case still be solved when the only clue is held in the hands of a concussed teen? No Pairings. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou characters, sadly.

This is Un-beta'ed all grammatical errors are my own.

Concussion

-----------------

Colours swirled, blurring into each other to create spinning technicolour tornadoes that danced around each other in a haze impressions. Sound joined the whirlwind, a single voice just out of range of his perception. Eyes half opened but closed again in the face of the blinding light. A lone figure leant over, shielding him from the light, and the voice came back again.

"Open your eyes." The urgent tone commanded. He groaned, rocking a little to the side in a pitiful attempted to shift away from the commanding voice above him. "Point the torches away" the voice said, he guessed it was directed at the lights and was proved correct when the lights dimmed. "Okay, now open your eyes" directed the voice. Eyes opened into a squint and when the lights did not attack him he opened them further. The figure above him was bathed in the lights and he recognised him at once. Hakuba Saguru.

Hakuba leaned down and gently pulled him up into a sitting position. It was at that moment that he realised how much pain he was in and doubled over on himself, hissing like an angry cat.

"Easy" Hakuba murmured pulling him up out of the little ball he had tucked himself into. "You have a head injury, we believe that it was the murderer that attacked you" Hakuba explained as a bottle was passed over from behind one of the torches. Hakuba opened the bottle and handed it to him, letting him sip the cool water while the people holding the torches shifted and whispered to each other softly. "Do you remember what happened?" Hakuba continued as he gave the water back. He shook his head, immediately regretting it when a stab of pain flooded through him. "Careful" Hakuba admonished.

"Wha ha-happened?" he croaked, wincing as every word caused a thread of pain to rip through his brain.

"Do you know where we are?" Hakuba asked slowly, as though thinking through his words.

"…No" he finally admitted.

"You may have short term amnesia from the blow to your head" Hakuba told him. "We have been investigating the murder of Yakoru-san by invitation of the police. All seventeen suspects have been rounded up and are currently in this house and yesterday a notice was placed on the front door saying that if we leave the house we shall be killed, the phone lines were also cut and the front gate locked, we assume that it was the murderers doing. Two hours and twelve minutes after we found the notice you vanished, the police and I searched the entire premises but didn't find you. 25 minutes and 39 seconds ago Ao-san, a suspect, found you down here in the cellar. You must have been moved here sometime in the last 6 hours for us to have not found you." Hakuba finished his brief explanation.

"Hakuba-san, lets get him upstairs so we can give him some first aid" said an officer. Hakuba nodded and stood up, holding out a hand for him. Hakuba pulled him up and steadied him quickly when his legs protested the sudden weight they were under.

"Will you be able to get up the ladder?" Hakuba asked motioning to the steel ladder situated approximately 8 foot away. He nodded slowly and took a few steps before coming to a halt as the whole room tilted to the side and blurred.

"I think that we should carry him up" said another officer.

"I agree, if one of you goes to the top of the ladder then another of you carries him up then you can pass him through the hole without further injuring him." Hakuba said. One of the officers stepped forwards, "I'll carry him up. Anagi-kun go wait at the top of the ladder so I can pass him to you." The officer known as Anagi scrambled up the ladder quickly and affirmed his position before the officer that had spoken first stood in front of him.

"Right, I'm going to lift you over my shoulder and climb up, try and keep a tight grip on my back, and keep your eyes closed" the officer said before ducking down and pulling him into position. The sudden movement caused the world to disintegrate into a blur of colours and sounds and he whimpered to himself as his mind threatened to shut down.

"Focus" Hakuba called to him "Your life could become endangered if you pass out when you have such a severe head injury." He nodded tightly and tried to focus on anything other than the swaying movement as the officer carefully walked over the ladder and started climbing. He shut his eyes tightly and wished that the throbbing in his head would leave and allow him to think properly.

"Okay kid, take a deep breath, I'm going to hand you to Anagi-kun now" said the officer. He complied and breathed in, holding the breath as two hands encircled around his torso and heaved him up into the hole. There was a brief moment where he thought he was falling before he felt his feet on the floor.

"You okay?" Anagi asked, he nodded a little, peering around as his eyes tried to get used to the natural light spilling in through the window. He was in a kitchen, a large one and there was a closed door on the other side of the room which seemed to be the only exit. Hakuba appeared from the cellar and dusted his suit off before walking to his side.

"I was thinking while the officers were getting you up the ladder that it would take a fairly fit man to get you down there, a woman would not have had the strength to get you down that ladder and throwing you would have caused bruises, which we checked for while you were unconscious. You must have been carried and placed down there; I assume that it was done so you would be found before we contacted the police office to help find you. If it is true that a man carried you down there then that excludes eight of our suspects from the attack on you. Leaving the nine men physically able enough to carry you" Hakuba deduced while the other officers exited the cellar. He nodded and Hakuba smiled a little before leading him towards the door. "Since we cannot leave without there being a danger to the other people in the house we will have to ask if any of the suspects have first aid knowledge, rest assured that they will be closely supervised while tending to your injuries just in case. Since you do not remember then we will have to re-acquaint you with the suspects."

Hakuba led him out of the kitchen and down a corridor, stopping at one of the larger doors and opening it. The room was a living room full of people, when they entered they all stopped looking and turned to stare at him.

"I'm so glad you're alright" said a young woman, "I was so terrified that you weren't alive when I found you" she said.

"That's Ao-san" Hakuba muttered into his ear.

"Oh my! You don't remember me? What happened Hakuba-san?" the woman asked in distress.

"The blow to his head gave him a concussion which has caused short term memory loss" Hakuba explained to the room at large,

"So he won't be able to tell you who attacked him?" asked a man

"No Wakaru-san he will not, it is unlikely that he will regain the memories of the past three days" Hakuba said, "We would like to find out if any of you have first aid experience."

"I do" chimed two voices, a woman and a young man.

"Yukari-san, Ketona-san, I would appreciate any assistance you can give" Hakuba said. They left the room and went up stairs to the room he had apparently been staying in. Hakuba and another officer were supporting him up the stairs as his eyes lost their focus and the surrounding area once again became a hazy lightshow.

They were talking, about him he surmised as they sat him down on a soft bed. He concentrated hard and heard a little snippet of conversation:

"He keeps drifting in an out, he isn't losing consciousness but he isn't all here either." The world greyed and he felt himself list to the side, a hand caught him but it wasn't strong enough to stop him falling

"Someone help me!" a flustered voice whimpered. More hands appeared to support him and the pushed him upright, the colour suddenly appeared in the room again and he saw Ketona-san panting.

" 's the matter?" he slurred, wincing as every syllable caused a throb of pain.

"I have severe anaemia, I've had it since I was young so I've always been very weak" Ketona-san said, "Any physical exertion causes me to be breathless"

"Only eight suspects then, you couldn't have carried him down into the cellar, and if you had we would have noticed your breathlessness" Hakuba told him.

"Good to know I'm not a suspect in the attack. You do know you were wrong before correct?" Ketona-san asked. "Some people do get their memories back after suffering from a concussion, given the right stimulus"

"Yes I am aware of that, but I did not what the suspects to be aware of such an occurrence. I intend to take him around the house and show him the outside through the windows in an attempt to jog his memory."

"Let me fix him up a bit then, he shouldn't sleep for now anyway in case he slips into a coma" Ketona-san said and got a first aid kit out of the en-suite bathroom while Yukari-san cleaned the blood off his head.

He let the conversation drift over him as the officers discussed all the information they had found so far. The world had narrowed into the wall in front of him, he was too tired to move, and he just wanted to sleep.

"Try to stay awake" Ketona-san said, shaking him a little. "How many fingers am I holding up" he asked. He stared at the other mans hand for a minute, concentrating on forcing the world to sharpen from the haze it had fallen into.

"Two" he mumbled finally.

"Good" Yukari-san told him, nodding encouragingly. She sat on the bed next to him and gently manoeuvred his head so it rested on her shoulder which gave Ketona-san a better angle to work at. It was very comfortable on Yukari-san's shoulder and he soon felt himself drifting off, although one of the officers would shake him if he closed his eyes he was allowed to drift into his own mind and let the world grey around him. The comfort didn't last; all too soon he was being lifted to his feet and escorted out of the room by Hakuba. He was brought to a large window overlooking the back garden,

"Recognise anything out there?" Hakuba asked, he shook his head after a few minutes of staring at the grass below. They moved away from the window to other side of the house that gave a view of the front garden, again he responded in the negative. They moved along again to the side of the house,

" 'm sleepy" he moaned.

"I know you are, and I apologize that we cannot do anything for you yet, we can not leave this house until the culprit is caught. You are the only lead we have right now"

" 'kay" he mumbled as Hakuba stopped at another window.

"What about here?" he asked. He looked out and saw a neat row of flowerbeds; he frowned, ignoring the accompanying pulse of pain. He vaguely remembered something.

"wasamandiggin' he said his words running together.

"A man digging? Can you tell me anything else?" Hakuba asked

He tried to think but the image was like trying to catch a butterfly. He could remember walking up right behind him, he turned fast and everything went black.

"was tall" he said eventually, holding his hand a foot or so above his own head. Hakuba smirked.

"I'll let Ketona-san carry on caring for you while the officers and I have a little look in a certain mans room" he said before leading him back to the room where Ketona-san and Yukari-san were waiting. They laid him down on the bed and pulled the cover over his torso.

"You can sleep for a little bit, but we will be waking you every twenty minutes to make sure you don't fall into a coma" Ketona-san said, as he and Yukari settled themselves on either side of his bed. At this point he realised how tired he was and fell asleep quickly.

Everything passed quickly after that, he was woken up so many times that he lost count, sometimes he was made to drink some water or eat some toast but he was otherwise left to sleep. The outside light had faded the next time he was awoken; his first sight was a blurry form which he figured was Ketona-san.

"Wha?" he asked, confused. There was a lot of noise downstairs and outside his window which hurt his ears.

"They found out who attacked you, it was Masano-san, he was burying evidence of the murder of Yakoru-san and you must have seen him out the window and gone out to confront him but he heard you coming and hit you with his shovel, the police found it in his room under a loose floorboard. He broke down when they told him and admitted that he left you outside most of the night because he knew the police and Hakuba-san wouldn't dare go out there because of the warning, he moved you indoors in the early morning because if you died then they would have launched a full investigation on your murder because you are well known to the police." Ketona explained.

"He also admitted to Yakoru-san's murder and told the police exactly how he done it. He is being taken to the station now" Hakuba said, waltzing into the room along with some people in white. "The paramedics are going to take you to the hospital now, thank you for being such a great help."

He sighed in relief and leaned back into the pillows, letting the paramedics bustle around him and moving him to a stretcher.

"I'm surprised you managed to help in this state!" one of the paramedics exclaimed, "How you even managed to stay conscience is beyond me"

"Even when injured you still manage to solve cases" Hakuba said, "As always I am amazed by your dedication"

"Anytime" he answered sleepily as the paramedics lifted the stretcher and left.

-----------------

**A/N:**** Finished, it's harder than I thought to write like that, without using the person's name. It is sort of first person but not. Well yeah hope you liked it. You can substitute however you want into the persons spot. Or you can try and guess who I had in mind when writing it. :) **


End file.
